A Pure Heart…And The Price It Pays/Transcript
Pre-Scene Dialogue (BIS Hideout) [[Razma Cascade Jr.|'Razma']]:''' <> I am so bored... (Cage enters.) '''Cage: Razma? Are you alone? Where is everybody else? Razma: Warren and Yukito went to go work out at the gym. Semyl said she was going to buy Myona some clothes, so the two of them and Mebius went shopping for girlie stuff. Cage: Hm. Where's Ares? Razma: Probably the hangar. He said something about analyzing the data he got at the facility. Cage: But I thought the only equipment they had there was maintenance tools for LEVs and OFs. Razma: Nope. I hear Ms. O'Connell got her hands on a new metatron computer. Cage: Hmmm.... Razma: OK, I'm bored anyway. I'm going to go and be a nuisance. I can look at the frames while I'm there too. (Razma leaves.) Cage: No! Razma! You shouldn't! Wait!! (BIS Hangar) Ares: ...And you came to be a nuisance also? Cage: Ha ha, ha ha ha.... Robin: Oh, you two! Did you come to help out? Razma: No, we're here to be a nuisance. Robin: Oh. I see. Ares: ...For Pete's sake.... Cage: So, Ares, what did you find? Ares: Absolutely nothing... But it's not because of the computer that Robin brought for me. In fact, it's not easy to have resources like this. I'd love to know where to find these things. Robin: Ares. Women have lots of secrets. Ares: Aha. Secrets. It must be difficult to have so many of them. Robin: ... Ares: But since you were so kind as to prepare all these tools, I will do what I can, even though it may take a while... Pharsti: I'm very sorry to interrupt, but may I give it a try? Ares: (What?!?!) Cage: What?!? You know how?? Pharsti: Affirmative. Ares: ...This is interesting. She may be able to get better results than any of us. Robin: I like that. Please do. Pharsti: Would that be okay with you, Cage? Cage: Of course. Please! Pharsti: Understood. Ares: (...Actually, it's not such a bad idea... Heh heh... heh heh heh....) (Zephyrs' Room) Zephyrs: ...I will get it back. It's important to me too. How many times must I explain this to you? Ryan: Please. I have made my meager contribution also. 'It was taken' is simply not enough. Zephyrs: Stop worrying. If you work with us, there's nothing that NUT can do to stop you. I will find it soon. Ryan: ...Will you actually 'get it back,' or 'find it'? I hate to say it, but... there are those who doubt you. They say that it was in fact no 'accident,' and that you're trying to sell the Animus elsewhere... Zephyrs: Who are you talking to? It would be all too easy to make your company disappear. Ryan: Before, that threat may have worked... Face the facts. I don't mind cooperating. But I don't owe you anything. I can tolerate your unpleasant experiments only because it can make me profit.... At least for the time being. Zephyrs: ...Are you threatening me? Ryan: Threatening? Hardly. I'm warning you. Zephyrs: ..... Ryan: We will take care of the incident at the factory. Is that okay with you? Zephyrs: ...Yes... please. Ryan: Smart business. One would want to keep it that way until the very end. Excuse me. (Ryan leaves.) Zephyrs: ... (I have no choice... It's risky, but it must be done. I'll have to give Bolozof permission to carry out his plan.... It's me. Give me Lieutenant Velasgo. (BIS Hangar) Cage: ...And?? Pharsti: Hee, hee, the data is very cute. Cage: The data... Cute?! Pharsti: Yes. It was all wrapped up in a pretty package so as to conceal its contents. Robin: Interesting metaphor.... Ares: And what did you find? Pharsti: Well, I undid the ribbon... and removed the wrapping carefully so as not to rip anything. I'll transfer the files now. Phil: Oh... Ares: This is really something. It's not everything, but it's completely deciphered. Robin: In this short amount of time... [[Deckson Geyse|'Deckson']]:''' ...Hm? What is everybody doing here? '''Razma: Breaking the code. Phil: This here... Deckson: Metatron linkage I... D0? Subject 1179 F-15...? Razma: Hey, there's more over here. Impulse transmitter F-6x, M-12.... I don't get it! Ares: I think 'Subject' refers to a person. So F and M would be the sex, and the numbers would be the age. M-12 would be a 12-year-old male... Robin: ...It looks like some sort of experiment. X probably means that the subject died... Cage: But... How... They're mostly children! Ares: ...According to this, the data goes back 10 years. The compatibility of the human brain and metatron... There's a plan to implant a human brain directly into the machines. Deckson: What's this?? An I.D.O. System record of accidents and deaths?! And this OF is the culprit? Cage: Ares.... Ares: Yes, I'm sure of it. That's the one that attacked the Bonaparte. I guess that wasn't the only accident it's caused. Deckson: Things are starting to make sense. But we still need proof that this frame is somehow affiliated with Zephyrs. We are so close... Cage: The truth is about to be revealed... All their evil deeds... Our innocence... Pharsti! Is there any more? Pharsti: This is all the data I have been able to decode. The rest of the data turns into a 'suicide virus' and will delete itself when opened without the proper password. I would not recommend attempting to analyze the rest of the data without the password. Robin: ...I see... So we have to find a way to find that password. Twede: ...Excuse me. Razma: <> Again?! Twede: ...Ms. O'Connell. Please take a look at this. Anchor: ...And now, a news update. The violent terrorist group that has been on a rampage as of late bombed a civilian-owned factory last night. UNSF Lieutenant Bolozof Velasgo was able to capture some members from this group, known as BIS, a little while ago. Deckson: What?!? Anchor: I repeat. Just now... what? Live feed? Excuse me. There has been a last-minute change. We have a live broadcast from the scene. Bolozof: ...A word to the terrorists. We have reached the limits of our tolerance for you. From now on, your immoral activities will be met with weapons. This is not a threat. We will do whatever it takes to prevent tragedies like this from happening again. Today at noon, we will hold a public hearing for the terrorists who have been captured! Ares: ...I've never seen any of those people who were captured... Robin: ...They have nothing to do with us. They have abducted random people to lure us to them. Cage: Oh, no!! Twede: ...That isn't the only problem. Please continue watching. Razma: There's Sis - and Myona! Even Semyl!! Deckson: They... They found out?! Ares: If they knew that they were BIS members, I doubt they would do it like this. I think it must have been a coincidence... but I guess we don't really know. I can't imagine that they would actually hold a 'hearing.' It's probably more like immediate execution. Razma: Those dirtbags.... Cage: Oh! Ra-Razma! This person here... is Nadia!! Razma: They're even using their own people.... Are they insane? Deckson: Ms. O'Connell, we are going to go and do something about this. Do you mind? Twede: Ms. O'Connell, I would strongly advise against taking such action. It is impossible to save them, and they would most certainly be captured. Deckson: Twede.... Robin: ...So.... What do you suggest we do? Twede: If we do that, they are not going to let it go.... At the very least, the humans on Mars are going to be angered, and the politics on Earth will encounter serious problems as well... Even if we don't go out of our way to expose ourselves to danger, the situation should improve for us. Not doing anything is the best strategy - it yields the fewest victims. Robin: The fewest victims... I see your point, and I think that is a sound judgement... Cage: Ms. Robin?!?! Razma: How is abandoning you own friends 'the best strategy' I'm going, even if I have to do it alone. And don't stop me! Robin: But, Twede, we don't want ANY victims. Peace earned at the price of any victim will only breed more victims in the future. Cage: So... Robin: Go ahead. Twede: Ms. O'Connell!! Deckson: Ms. O'Connell... Thank you! Ares: Thank you! We're going. Robin: But I'm only going to let you go under one condition. All of you must come back safely. Can you promise me that? Cage: ...Yes! We promise!! Razma: Of course! You just watch!! Deckson: Come on, everyone... Let's hurry! Robin: (Good luck, everybody... Be safe...) Twede: You know that what I said reflected the wishes of the higher-ups.... Do you realize what a big responsibility you are taking on? Robin: I'm aware of it. Twede: ... ...Well, then. In that case. I have nothing to add.... Scene Dialogue Before Battle Mebius: I can't believe I couldn't save these children... I owe Deckson an apology. Semyl: Myona! Can you hear me? Don't you give up on me! I know that idiot is gonna come get us! Myona: Semmy.... I'm so sorry. If I hadn't gotten caught, this wouldn't have happened... Semyl: That's just dumb! Come on, grumpy, they're gonna come get us! You can't trust him as far as you can throw him, usually, but in crisis situations, that idiot is pretty reliable. So I'm tellin' ya, don't sweat it. Nadia: <> ...It's not that simple. In the military, if someone were to command his troops to save their men in this situation... he would lose his position. Mebius: Is that...? Semyl: Say that again, you little punk! When help arrives, we'll leave you here! Nadia: I don't care... I plan to die here. I couldn't look at him now. (The Bizac S appears.) Bolozof: How righteous. Nadia: Lieutenant... I apologize deeply for what has happened. It is my responsibility.... Mebius: That was Bolozof! I knew it... So she's Nadia? Myona: Oh! Semyl: Wha? Mebius: ...I guess they don't know who we are... Bolozof: ...That pendant... I remember now. You still have it. Nadia: Yes! I am so glad that you remembered... I... I was... very happy. ??? (Pink-haired woman): Ew! That is so ugly! Hey, please don't ever give me something like that. Nadia: Who the...! What are you doing?! Get away from Lieutenant Bolozof immediately!! ???: Oh please! My job is to stay with Mr. Bolozof and take good care of him. I had to take the place of some stupid, useless assistant... Oops, I guess that would be you! Bolozof: Nadia... Don't ever even utter my name with that filthy mouth of yours again. Nadia: ...What?! I'll happily agree to execution. I am not afraid of death! So... so... Look at me until the very end... Don't dislike... me.... Bolozof: ...I'm tired of you. I also have no use for failures. Nadia: How... ???: Hey, you're a MARTIAN, right? I mean, gross! I can't believe that Mr. Bolozof even let you work next to him! Semyl: (What?!?!) ???: Oh, well, that's over. He'll forget about you soon--my technique is that good. Even last night.... Nadia: Sh-shut up!! That's a lie!!! Please, please say it's all a lie!! Bolozof: ...Amante, here, have this. It's a ticket to Earth... Do what you like with it. Nadia: That's...!! Amante: But I hate traveling. Can I tear it up? Bolozof: Do as you like. (The sound of paper tearing is heard.) Nadia: No!!! Bolozof: ...You were more fun that I'd expected. A word of advice: next time, don't come into the world as an Ender. Nadia: ...Mr... Bolozof.... Myona: (...I don't know what happened there... But I feel really bad for her....) Zephyrs: Nadia... I'm disappointed that you were collaborating with the terrorists. I... I can't believe it! Nadia: ...Heh... I'm just glad that I won't have to look at your face anymore. Semyl: ...I can't believe these cats... They're gonna dump it all on her. Mebius: Do you really think that's going to solve your problems? Because if you do, that's awfully simplistic of you. Zephyrs: You won't be able to make any more of your precocious remarks in a little while. I feel bad for you... But the only ones to blame are the terrorists. Myona: (That voice.... I've heard it somewhere before.... But where? What is this I'm feeling...??) Zephyrs: I am reluctant to do this... But consider yourselves unlucky and just give up. Myona: (Consider yourselves unlucky and just give up... Hmmm... Con... si... deryour... sel... v...?!?) Doctor... Zephyrs? Zephyrs: What?! Semyl: Myona... This is Zephyrs?! Myona: Huh? Did I... say something just now? Zephyrs: You!... You aren't.... Sp. Task Soldier: Mr. Zephyrs, we have decided upon the execution of the terrorists! It will be underway shortly. Please step back. Zephyrs: (Heh... how could that be? ...Should've turned into ashes along with everything else at the lab.) ...Very good. (I'll leave the rest to Bolozof and go now....) Sp. Task Soldier: All units prepare to shoot.... Weapons in ready position! Local: Please don't! If you'd just check one more time, you'll find that I'm innocent! Local: Hey! Wait!! I didn't do anything bad!! I've been framed!! Sp. Task Soldier: Well, you're out of luck, aren't you. All units aim - and aim so you don't miss! Semyl: Is he... not planning to come? Mebius: (Deckson, you did the right thing. This is a trap. I won't think poorly of you. Darling... Tia... I'll be with you both very soon...) Myona: Cage... Nadia: ... Frazer: ...Nadia.... Sp. Task Soldier: OK... Firrrrrre!!! (An Acemos LEV is destroyed.) Sp. Task Soldier: What?! What is going on?!? Frazer: (Oh!) Bolozof: (Heh, heh... I was getting tired of waiting.) (BIS appears.) Razma: Heya! You still alive? Semyl: You idiot! What took you so long?! Razma: You sound like you're doing okay. Give me a minute--I'll get you out of there. Semyl: ...OK!! Cage: I'm sorry we're late, Myona! We couldn't get a hold of Warren and Yukito! Myona: Cage...! Phil: I'm here too! Deckson: We're clearly outnumbered... But we knew this to be a dangerous situation from the very beginning. Mebius, are you all right? Mebius: Heh heh... I guess I won't be seeing those two today... It's your fault, you know! Ares: So... How do we handle this...? Pharsti: Cage, there are explosives by the feet of the people who are tied up. There also seems to be a time bomb. I am not certain how much time we have, but we should hurry. Cage: Deckson! Deckson: I heard that. So they've got it covered from both angles... They're determined not to let any of the hostages go... There's no time to debate on what we should do! First priority: get the hostages! Free the people who are fixed to the blocks, one by one! Cage: So I should hover above the blocks? Got it! Phil: We don't know how much time we have before the bomb goes off!! Let's hurry! Bolozof: (Heh heh... It's showtime... I think I'll just watch for a little while.) (Bolozof leaves.) Turn 3 Cage: Oh! Warren: Sorry I'm late. Cage: How did you know we were... Yukito: That Twede appeared out of nowhere. Anyway, we heard the whole story. I know we're late, but we still wanted to help. All Enemy LEVs defeated Frazer: ...I guess we should retreat for now... Pharsti: The enemy has been defeated. Cage: All right!! Now, let's take this opportunity to get everyone out of here! Pharsti: Roger. Saving Hostages Local: Phew! I've been saved! They just grabbed me out of the blue--I have no idea what happened!! Local: You... you came to help us? Hurry, take these off for me! Local: Noooo! Wait!!! Helppppp!! ...Huh? Somebody already came to help? NOW you tell me? Local: Coudn't you have come any sooner? That is so inconsiderate! I... I can't stop shaking!! Mebius: Phew... We made it. Myona: Come on, Nadia. Come with us. Nadia: Do as you like. Semyl: We're OK - you've got four delicate ladies up in here. Drive safely! Cage: OK! All Hostages Rescued Nadia: Why do you want to help me? I have nothing now.... Mebius: ...That just makes me laugh! You want to die because a guy dumped you? You know, they say that 'The best revenge is to become happy.' Give life another try as a woman. Nadia: ...I... I don't need any more of your help, or your lecturing! Let me off!! Frazer: ...Miss Nadia. I have come to your rescue. Nadia: ...Why? Frazer: I do not know. But.... Nadia: I am no longer your superior. Frazer: That's true... OK, Nadia. You are still my student. It's only natural for a teacher to save his pupil, is it not? Does this satisfy you? Nadia: Frazer... You are stupid. If you save me, you are putting yourself into a very bad situation. Don't you even understand that?! Frazer: That's why I'm still stuck in middle management. Oh, I suppose I should say 'was stuck. Nadia: ...Heh. You want the password to view the coded files, don't you? Cage: Huh? Nadia: I'll only say it once. The password is ARIEL! Frazer: (Deckson... Heh heh, now they're after me too.... But I feel pretty good, suprisingly. You owe me one for today... Ahh, yes. In that Handy PC that I seized from that boy... I guess I'll have to believe them...) (Frazer leaves.) Cage: <> (Reinforcements lead by Bolozof appear.) Bolozof: ...I didn't care for the ending of that little scene, but that's okay. I shall take back the Animus today! Cage: You didn't care for it, eh Mr. Bolozof, was it? Do you really think that you're going to get away with all these crazy things you're doing? Bolozof: Hmm? I'm not the one with the problem. Those who hang desperately onto their titles and have no skill--those are the ones who need to worry! Cage: What?! Don't you worry about your teammates? Bolozof: I don't care, as long as I am having fun. I don't trust anyone...least of all a spoiled brat like you! Cage: What did you say...? Amante: Hey, is that the 'Animus'? Can I kill it? Pleasssse. Can I? Bolozof: (Heh heh... She acts so dizzy, but she scored well when she enlisted... wouldn't think it just by looking at her - she's my little golden egg.) Do as you like. If you can beat it, there's no reason for us to take it back. Amante: Gotcha! Cage: Come on, Pharsti. Pharsti: I'm ready, Cage! Hostages Not Rescued On Turn 10 Bolozof: (Heh heh... That's just too bad.) Cage: How could they... Pharsti: ...Cage... Cage: No.... Bolozof: '''(Hunh? This reaction... What is happening?) '''Semyl: '''Eeegheghegheghe!! What the... What is THIS? It's a smoke bomb! They were planning on this all along??... '''Mebius: Hmmm... I can't imagine that Bolozof has such a sense of humor. Someone must have exchanged the bombs. Semyl: But... Who?? Nadia: (Who was setting the bombs? Was it... Frazer?!) (The dialogue from when the hostages are rescued continues past this point; however, Deckson's thought about Deckson changes.) Frazer: '''(Deckson... If I, your enemy, hadn't done this, there would have been casualties.... But even so, I don't agree with what you do. Still, I feel kind of... good. Now they are going to be after me too. And eventually, they'll....) Unit With Hostages Destroyed '''Cage: Shoot! All the hostages are on that! Pharsti: '''Cage... the vital signs are... '''Cage: No! It's all my fault... Noooooooooo! Amante Defeated Amante: No, no, no, no! How come they get to win? No fair!! I'm retreating! Bolozof Defeated Bolozof: Tsk! My Animus... again! One of these days... one of these days it shall be mine once more!... It's only a matter of time. Post-Scene Dialogue (BIS Hallway) Semyl: Man, that scared me half to death! I thought they got it figured out! Razma: Well, I don't really care about you, but I'm really glad the other two were okay. Are you okay, Sis? Did they treat you roughly? Myona, that must've hurt, being tied up like that. If you like, I'll rub it until... Semyl: ...Idiot. We trusted you and we were waiting for you. Razma: Did you just say something? Semyl: No! Hmph!! (Semyl leaves.) Razma: Aw, come on, Semyl! Mebius: Uh-oh. This is trouble. Razma: Hey! Where are you going? Wait! (Razma leaves.) Yukito: It never ends.... Warren: Mebius, are you sure you're okay? Mebius: Yes, thanks to you! Deckson: Myona... Are you feeling all right? Myona: Excuse me... I'm going back to the room... I have a slight headache... Deckson: Everyone's had quite a day today. Get some rest, and we'll talk about everything tomorrow. Phil: Oh! We-well, in that case, I... Cage: Are you okay, Myona? I'll walk you to your room. Myona: Thanks.... Phil: .......... (BIS Hangar) Pharsti: Is anything the matter? Robin: No, it's nothing. Good job today. Pharsti: No, all I did was assist Cage. Robin: That's very modest of you. Pharsti: That is the truth. Please excuse me. I am going to run a self-check now. Robin: Bye, Pharsti. (Metatron.... champion of civilization...? Or another one of human's mistakes? Or.... Dr. Hardiman... What was it that you saw??) (BIS Hallway) ????: Ah, good, one less thing to worry about. It's going almost too well... there's nothing to worry about. They can read our information and act on it. The device? It's not necessary right now... actually, it is necessary. Yes, take care of that for me... Category:Transcripts